Shine
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Mabel develops a mysterious gift that terrifies her. Meanwhile, Stan inherits a hotel in the outskirts of Gravity Falls by an old 'friend' who passed away. Needing to refurbish the place for the winter, he gets Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy(plus some of her friends) to help him out. But the hotel has dark secrets...and these secrets want Mabel. (GF/The Shining fusion.)
1. Susie

**Hey folks! :D Here I am with another GF fic that I made in the spur of the moment! This time fused with "The Shining"! Now, you're probably wondering, "Prince! What gave you this idea!? How are you going to pull this off?". WELL, for the first question, I think by answering that, I have to share some useless trivia for you! **

**You see, I actually got this the idea from the Stanley Kubrick version of "The Shining"(which, just to warn you kids if you watch it, is SUPER CREEPY.), which the film was mostly shot at a lodging hotel in Oregon! SO…since Gravity Falls is in OREGON…I thought, why not? XD As to how I will be able to pull this off; oh come on, it's not that hard! You'll just have to read and find out! ;D **

**This story, however, will be a little darker, and if you kids ever read or seen "The Shining"…well then good for you! You're one brave person to sit through and read/watch the whole thing! :O But if you haven't…**_**terror **__**awaits **__**you**_**…(insert evil laughter)!**

**Actually, just to let you all know, for anyone who has seen the movie or read the book, don't worry, this won't be the same, dull, boring, retelling of "The Shining" with Gravity Fall characters in it. I mean, SOME scenes from the movie and book will be taken from it, but the plot will be completely different, WAY different. I will keep some characters of "The Shining", but that'll basically be it. **

**Also, Wendy and Robbie are still together, which means the episode Boyz Crazy didn't happen. Why am I mentioning this? …Well, I can't say at this point, but you'll see why I didn't let that certain episode happen…in about…one or two chapters from now. D:**

**But now, without further ado, onto the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney. The Shining and its concept are owned by Stephen King. :)**

* * *

**-/Shine\-**

* * *

"This is gonna be _SO AWESOME_, Dipper! We'll get to go back to Gravity Falls and see everyone again! Only this time, it'll be for Christmas break!" Mabel said excitedly as she and her twin brother, Dipper, went up the stairs

"Yeah! I wonder what Gravity Falls will look like in the winter?" Dipper wondered as he and Mabel went to their room to pack.

"Maybe it'll be a Winter Wonderland!" Mabel said, eyes sparking with a braced filled grin as she got her suitcase.

Dipper softly chuckled at his sister enthusiasm while he got his suitcase as well. "Maybe. The only sure difference will be that when we get there, we won't have to work at the Mystery Shack since its winter."

"Hooray! That means we can have fun in the snow the whole time!" Mabel cheered as Dipper joined, both laughing afterwards. The placed their suitcases on each of their beds, opened them and stared packing.

As summer went by for the Pines Twins, they returned back home to their average life back in their hometown in Piedmont, California.**(1) **They've been doing their usual routines for the remaining fall season, some of it going to school and hanging out with their old friends. However, they were mostly doing their inside hobbies back at their home again; Dipper reading his books, and Mabel doing…well, whatever she likes to do with her spare time(she is quite the unique one). As time passed by though, the twins were already missing the small Oregon town and their good friends that they left behind.

Then, as if their long-been asked prayers have been answered, their Grunkle Stan called around Friday, asking their parents if the twins could come by to Gravity Falls during Christmas break. Thrilled to hear that, the twins agreed to come over, although their parents were a little suspicious as to why Stan just wanted the _kids _to come over. Stan said that he just wanted to see the 'little gremlins' again and spent time with them just for the week and a half before Christmas time and means no offense to the parents whatsoever. He even said that they could prepare everything for Christmas with no distraction from the kids. Seeing that the twins' parents were convinced and satisfied with that answer, they booked a bus schedule to Gravity Falls on Monday morning.

The twins were also now thirteen, their appearance changing slightly. Dipper had grown a little taller, around three inches taller, and his hair grew to his shoulders. He still kept his signature white and blue pine tree hat on top of his mop of hair, while his voice has lowered quite a bit, but still having that boyish tone.

Mabel had also grown quite a few inches, the same height as her brother, while her hips had grown a little bit wide, her legs a little longer. Her auburn hair was still long and flowing, her braces and love of bright sweaters still intact.

"Man, I can't wait to meet up with Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy again!" Dipper said, looking over his suitcase at Mabel while packing his things in it.

"Oh yeah, I bet you can't _wait_ to see _Wendy _again!" Mabel teased her brother as she looked over her suitcase at Dipper.

Dipper smiled and blushed, "Yeah…it was good to keep in touch with her through email," he then frowned slightly, "I can't believe she's still with Robbie though."

Mabel glanced at her brother with a sympathetic look, "Aw, cheer up, Dip! Maybe when you're back at Gravity Falls, she'll see and adore the more mature you!"

Dipper glanced at his sister with a sincere smile and said, "Thanks Mabel."

"Ah, don't mention it!" Mabel said thoughtfully with a dismissive wave.

As Dipper was packing more stuff, he later said, "It is kind of strange though, what with Grunkle Stan calling us now to come over for the holidays."

Mabel shrugged. "Maybe he was lonely over there in that shack of his."

Dipper stopped packing for a moment and thought for moment… "…Maybe he heard about what happened and was worried about you."

Mabel stopped packing as well.

...Pause...

"…" Mabel scoffed playfully, "Worried? About what, Dipper?" she said rather than asked, back to putting more sweaters in her suitcase.

Dipper frowned sympathetically. "Mabel…it's okay. You don't have to pretend like it didn't happen."

"Pfft! Dipper, I have no idea what you're talking about." Mabel said casually, not looking up from her suitcase.

Dipper glanced at his sister with a sad frown and went back to packing.

Everything was silent as they loaded their suitcases.

. . . . . . . . .

Mabel just kept her gaze downward as she was packing…

. . . . . . . . .

…She just wanted to forget that day…

. . . . . . . . .

"…So," Dipper started, catching Mabel's attention. "…You'll get to see Candy, Grenda, and Waddles again."

Mabel perked up again from hearing her friends' and her pet pig's names, "Yeah! I can't wait to see them again! I hope Grunkle Stan is taking good care of Waddles! I've also been keeping in touch with Candy and Grenda via email as well! Oh! I got to email them and tell them that I'll be coming over this week after I pack!"

Dipper smiled a bit at her enthusiasm. He was glad she was still in good spirits for the past few days…after what happened Wednesday…

...It still bothered him to no end, though.

Dipper's smile faltered into another frown, but this one looking thoughtful.

"_Doctor, what's wrong with our Mabel!"_

"_Is she okay? Is she sick?"_

"_What's happening to my sister!?_

…Dipper wanted to forget that day as well.

….But he couldn't.

* * *

_Mr. and Mrs. Pines and Dipper Pines were sitting on chairs, anxiously waiting in a doctor's office. Dipper's parents were hunched over; Mr. Pines holding Mrs. Pines hand and patting her back, the latter trying to keep it together, while the former was doing the same, but keeping his composure in check. Dipper was holding his cap and wringing it nervously with a worried frown. Really, he in general was the most scared one of them all, wondering what the doctor will say. _

_The door opened to reveal the doctor. _

"_Good evening." The elderly doctor greeted them as he walked over to his desk. They all turned their attention to the physician with waiting faces as he sat down on his chair._

_The doctor looked calm as he adjusted his glasses and looked at the family._

"_Now…before I tell you what has happened to your daughter and to your sister, young man," he said with a reassuring tone to the parents and Dipper, "I will say that right now, she is perfectly fine."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Pines breathed a sigh of relief. Dipper smiled, letting go a breath that he didn't know he had, as he looked relieved. _

"_She did give us a scare though. After her testing, it looks as if nothing was wrong with her mentally and physically. In fact, she was calming down right before we entered the ER."_

"_Oh thank goodness!" Mrs. Pines breathed out._

"_Oh, that's great news." Mr. Pines breathed out as well in relief. _

"_You mean she's gonna be alright?" asked a hopeful Dipper._

"…_Well…" the doctor began to say._

_That word alone made the three of them froze._

"…" _the doctor sighed, "Okay, now look, although I did say that she'll be fine, I really…can't say for certain this kind of episode will come back or not. It _might, _we don't know, but the good news is that it's not affecting her mental and physical capabilities."_

_Dipper and his parents sat there in their seats, glancing at each other in silence as they all let this information sink in._

"_Do…do you know what the cause of it is?" Dipper asked first, worried on what the doctor might say._

"_Well, it's definitely not epilepsy, so thank goodness it isn't that. Although we can't diagnosis it right now, from what we've seen so far, Mabel looks like she's experiencing rare forms of blackouts that are triggered inside her mind that leaves her into a self-hypnosis state. Now, when I say 'rare', I meant that it probably, _probably_," the doctor said again to emphasize the word, "…won't occur again…but I'm not sure. These things come and go for some people…"_

"…_S-so, w-what should we do then when she has it again?" Mrs. Pines asked, trying to keep her tone even. _

"_Is it curable even?" Mr. Pines asked as well._

_Dipper stared at the doctor, hoping what he says will help his sister._

"_Well…" the doctor bit his lip to think, "…I actually like to ask you all some questions that I think are related to Mabel's episode."_

"_Um…sure." Mr. Pines said. _

"_Alright. Now…during the episode, Mabel was saying…someone's name." the doctor advised._

"_Someone's name?" Dipper inquired._

"_Yes. I think the name was…Susie, I think." The doctor recollected._

"_Susie?" Mrs. Pines questioned. She glanced to her husband and son and asked them, "Do you all know a Susie?"_

"_Susie…?" Dipper muttered to himself, a hand on his chin._

"_Hmm…didn't she have a friend named Susie one time?" Mr. Pines asked._

"_I don't know, I can't recall…" Mrs. Pines said, at a loss._

"_Susie…Susie…Su-wait a minute!" Dipper said suddenly, startling his parents and the doctor. "I think I know who Susie is! She used to be Mabel's imaginary friend when she was five!" _

"_Imaginary friend?" Mr. and Mrs. Pines said in unison._

"_Really?" said the doctor surprised, "…Interesting. Go on. Tell me what you know about 'Susie', young man."_

"_Well…like I said, Susie was Mabel's imaginary friend when she was five. She had her for a while…until we got a cat." Dipper mulls it over some more, "…I remember her saying that Susie 'left' after we bought our cat, Fifi." _

"_Did Mabel brought Susie everywhere she goes, or did she 'bring' her at a certain time?" _

"_Hmm… Susie 'comes over' whenever Mabel wants her to come over, I guess." Dipper said, as he tries to think. _

_"Was Mabel different when she was 'with' Susie?" the doctor asked, very interested. _

_Dipper shook his head, "No, she was basically the same." Dipper thought for a moment, "…Mabel didn't actually treat Susie like the other kids who would treat imaginary friends though. What I mean by that is that Mabel treats her like she _is _imaginary. It's like…she knows she's not there…yet she _acknowledges_ that she's_ _there. Like, she knows that she's in her head or something…but…I guess all of a sudden, Mabel decided to let her go after we got Fifi…" Dipper frowned in thought, "…She made it sound like Susie was the one who left, though…" Dipper looked up at the doctor and asked him, "What was Mabel saying about Susie?"_

_The doctor thought back, "Hmm…when Mabel was stabilized, she said that Susie was showing her…bad things…she didn't say what they were, but she also said that Susie didn't mean to make her see bad things, that they just…appear. ...Which would explain the things she was saying when she was blacking out, things like…'No Susie,' and 'Don't Susie'…like she was trying to fight it back mentally."_

_Dipper and his parents eyes widened in shock. _

_"Could…could this 'Susie' be deliberately harming our daughter?" Mrs. Pines asked fearfully._

"_Well… your daughter said she was fine afterwards…" the doctor sighed once more, albeit solemnly, "Look, again, I don't know. But if this 'Susie' is still in her head…I'm afraid it means that she hasn't really let go of her yet. I can't honestly say what made Susie come back to Mabel, but...this actually_ could_ mentally harm her if it happens again._"

_Mr. Pines expression looked somber as he looked down…he looked back up at the doctor, "Is there anything we can do to make her let go of Susie?" _

_The doctor bit his lip again, "…I think my only advice is…that if she 'sees' Susie again…_don't_ make her go to her, and I mean that mentally. I don't know what will happen if she 'sees' her again, but…" he clasps his hands together on the table and said, "…All I do know is, is that…Mabel is a very sweet girl…and I hate for someone like her to be harmed. If she is mentally tormented by 'Susie'…then you have to do _everything_ in your power to _not let Mabel go_ to Susie. If she 'sees' her again, tell her to not listen to her, to not go near her, to ignore her even! I don't know if there will be any repercussions if she goes to Susie, but…I rather you all not take that risk."_

_The three of them sat there in silence…_

…_Until Dipper said with determination in his voice and eyes, "We'll help Mabel as much as we can."_

* * *

"Dipper?" said a soft female voice.

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Yeah, Mabel?"

"…What were you thinking about?" Mabel asked, her voice a little timid.

Thankful the suitcase was blocking his expression, Dipper's eyes widened and asked, "N-nothing. Why do you ask?"

"…Dipper…you were thinking about the day when Susie came back, were you?" Mabel asked, her tone a little sad.

Shocked and mouth slightly agape, Dipper said, "N-no, Mabel. I-I wasn't thinking about that! R-really, I was thinking about nothin-"

"Dipper…don't lie." Mabel said, her voice cracking a bit.

"…Mabel?" Dipper said in concern, his head poking out of the side the suitcase.

"I…I couldn't help it. S-Susie…she just came back to me, and…she was just showing me things…I didn't like them, but…" she sniffled, "…I still think she showed them to me for a reason…I mean, she wouldn't just show me bad things just cause she felt like it…" she sniffled again as she lightly sobbed.

"Mabel?!" Dipper said in surprise, going to where Mabel is. He could see that her head was lowered as she was slightly crying, her tears dripping onto her clothes as her hands were clutching onto them.

"Mabel…" Dipper said softly to her with a sad look, trying to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mabel shuddered at the hand contact, but didn't move away. She quickly turned to Dipper and wrapped her arms around her brother, sobbing onto his shoulder.

Dipper wrapped his arms around his sister, rubbing and patting her back as she sobs. "Shh…it's okay Mabel…it's okay…" he says quietly to her, doing his best to reassure her.

As Mabel was crying, she asks her brother, "D-Dipper…" she sniffed, her voice so small, "…a-am I…am I a freak?"

Dipper let go of their embrace as his hands slipped onto her shoulders and stared at her with hard, but caring look, "_No_…_no_ Mabel, you _are_ _not_, and _never, _a freak. _Never_." he said gently, his eyes caring.

Mabel looked at her brother's determination, her tears staining her pretty face, as her eyes were watery. She smiles slowly and warmly at him, "Thank you Dipper," she then hugs him again, saying, "Thank you _so_ much."

"Anytime. Always." Dipper whispered as he hugs her again as well, "Don't worry Mabel. We'll get you through this…"

They stood that way for two minutes...

* * *

_The car ride back home was quiet. Which was unusual, for the source of liveliness of the family next to Dipper would say some goofy and uplifting things right about now. It was like this when they picked her up at her patient room to go home. Dipper and his parents were asking her if she was alright, but all she said was, 'Can we go home?'. After that it was…just quiet._

_Dipper glanced at his sister, who was sitting to his left with her hands on the seat to her sides, and was looking out her backseat window of the car, watching buildings, trees, and other things pass by. Their parents were also quiet as well…_

_They really don't know what to say after what has happened…_

_. . . . . . . . ._

…_Dipper couldn't take it anymore._

"_Mabel?" Dipper said to his sister, his head turned to her. _

_Mabel kept staring out the window, but Dipper had the feeling that she was listening to him._

"_Mabel…the…the doctor told us about what happened. …He told us about Susie."_

_When he said that, their father spoke, "Dipper, not now."_

_Dipper pressed on, "When Susie 'came', what did you see?"_

"_Dipper-Honey, please," their mother said with her head turned to the backseat with a sad expression._

"_What kind of 'bad things' did you see?"_

"_Dipper!" Mr. Pines said sternly._

"_I want to help her!" Dipper said to his parents, frustrated._

"_Dipper, you can't-!" Mr. Pines started but stopped as he gripped the steering wheel anxiously and shook his head in grief as he sighed. He then said softly to his son, "…Dipper, just…let Mabel have her time right now, okay son?"_

_Dipper looked defeated, his eyes sad._

_Mrs. Pines looks back at her son with a poignant frown. "Dipper, I know you want to help your sister, but…she went through a lot today…let's leave her alone for now."_

_Dipper wanted to object, but knew that in the end, they were right. So he sat there with a frown, and heaved a sigh. He glanced at Mabel again, and saw her right hand resting on the seat._

_He did the only thing he could do to comfort his sister at this point…he put his hand on her own._

_Mabel, startled, gradually turned her head to the hand that was on her own. She looked up to see Dipper who gave her a reassuring, soft smile. He squeezed her hand and mouthed to her, "It's gonna be okay." Mabel gazed at Dipper with a blank expression, but she then soon slowly delivered a sweet smile to him. She mouthed to him, "Thanks Dip."_

_Dipper's smile became wider and even warmer as he mouthed to her, "Anytime."_

_They didn't mention_ _Susie from that point on._

* * *

"Dipper…" Mabel said during their embrace, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah, Mabe?" he asked softly.

"…Susie said she might come back…but I don't know when." Mabel said to her brother.

Dipper stood there, his arms around his sister, not sure on what to say to that. Before he was about to say something, Mabel also said, "Don't worry Dipper, I'm fine. She...she just came to me and shown me things...that was all…even though I don't know what the things she shows me means…"

"…Do…do you want to talk about the things you saw?" Dipper asked, hopeful that she might open up to him.

"…No…they're…kind of scary." Mabel said, uncertain that she wants to tell him about it. "...She's not really bad, Dipper."

"Huh?" Dipper said, as he let go of her, his hands on her shoulders and gazed at her in concern.

"She...she says she was just trying to help me...from what, I don't know..." Mabel looked down in confusion for a moment. She glanced back up at her brother, "Don't be mad at her, Dipper. She's not bad. She's still the same when I had her..." she then stared hard at Dipper with a look of resolve, "You don't have to worry. I _can_ handle her."

Dipper stared at his sister, his eyes filled with worry, "Are...are you sure?"

Mabel nodded, "I'm one-hundred and one percent sure."

Dipper couldn't help but smile at his sister's bravery,"Okay..." He gave her one final encouraging look and said, "Mabel...just know that I'll be there to help you anyway I can. I _promise_ you."

Mabel smiled warmly, "I know. …Thanks Dip."

Dipper smiled back with the same warmth as he softly squeezed her shoulders in comfort before letting go her go, "Anytime."

Mabel giggled, her mood lightening up, "You've been saying that word a lot lately, Dipper. You sound sort of like a superhero saying it."

"Superhero, huh? Well, if I was a superhero, what would you call me?" Dipper said with a smirk.

"Hmm…" Mabel put a hand on her chin in thought, "…Bro Fist!"

Dipper laughed, "Bro Fist, huh? That actually sounds pretty cool!" Dipper nodded in appreciation.

Mabel giggled again, "Thanks!"

Dipper smiled happily at his sister, seeing that she's feeling better. He asked though hesitantly, "So…you are okay now, right?"

Mabel nodded, "Don't worry, Dipping Sauce. I'm okay now..." she looked sheepish for a moment, until she looked back at Dipper and with a braces-filled grin said, "Thanks again, Bro Fist."

Dipper chuckled and gave her a grin of his own, "No prob."

They went back to packing their suitcases, anticipating Monday morning when they go back to Gravity Falls for the winter holidays.

* * *

**1.) Okay, people are informing me that the twins live in Piedmont, California...WELL...I'm just going to say right now that I'm an idiot. Sorry for the confusion everyone! I fixed it, so no worries! Hope you can all forgive me! XD**

**Well, that was chapter one! Sorry if nothing is happening right now, but this just sets things up for what's to come. ;D But I do hope this catches all of your interest! If it does, give me a review and tell me what you think! I really DID do this at this at the spur of the moment, believe it or not! X)**

**Also, just a heads-up, but it'll take a long while for me to get back on this. This is also the case for "Faceless". The reason for that, is that I have other works that I need to attend to, some that haven't been updated in a while. It's my usual excuse, and sometimes it's not a very good one, but hey, I'll make it all up to you some way or another! Who knows? Maybe I'll come back to this sooner! You never know! ;D**

**Really though, any feedback is greatly appreciated and treasured! Again, I love to hear what you all think of this! :D**

**See you all later! Until then, keep on rocking! 8)**

******(EDIT: I've included some dialogue in the last bit of the flashback, and at the end of Dipper and Mabel's conversation. I wanted to change some things in this chapter to make it sound right for me plot-wise, cause again, I did this at the spur of the moment. XP )**

******(EDIT 2: WOW, I AM EDITING THE HECK OUT OF THIS STORY. This is probably my THIRD time editing this chapter! I'm so sorry for the confusion, but I HAVE to make this sound good for the story that's coming ahead! Hopefully this will be the last time. Cross you fingers everyone! :O )**

**-TSP**


	2. Visions

**Okay! Onto chapter two! 8D But before I do, I have to remind you all that I've changed some of Dipper and Mabel's last bit of dialogue in the last chapter along with some other stuff. So, if you want, go on ahead and check what they were, and come back here! :D **

**Also, sorry for the misspelling of 'Grunkle' Stan. Now I know. XD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Mabel was alone in the girls' bathroom at school when the episode happened.

After she was done, she went to wash her hands at the one of the bathroom sinks.

When she was done, she looked up at the bathroom mirror…

…and saw her reflection.

To the average eye, they could only see Mabel looking at her reflection…

…but in her mind…she see's someone else…

_Hi Mabel!_

"Huh? …Wha? ...Wait a minute…Susie? Is…is that _you_?"

_Yep! It's me Mabel!_

"Whoa…you…you came back! …Wait, does this mean I'm imagining you right _now_?"

_Hehe! Well, kind of! _

"Whoa…I'm…not going crazy, am I?"

_Oh no, of course not! I'm just in your mind, is all! But…right now I have to show you stuff that you don't want to see… _

"What? Wha…what do you mean?"

_I'm sorry Mabel…don't hate me for this._

Before Mabel could say anything else, her whole vision immediately changed.

"Huh?"

In an instant, she wasn't staring at a mirror anymore…she wasn't even in the girls' bathroom anymore, as her whole environment transformed into something else…

…A hallway…

"Wha-what?"

The hallway was dimly lit with hanging lights on the ceiling, barely lighting the corridor, the walls a painted light blue, and the carpet floor dark blue. There were also a few white wooden doors on each side of the walls, two on each side of them, with a final door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey…where…where am I?"

No one answered.

Mabel, from where she was standing, felt herself moving towards the hall like she was on a moving walkway, getting closer to the door at the end.

"Su…Susie?" Mabel said uneasily.

Again, no one answered.

As she was halfway to the door, however, Mabel started to hear things…and voices…

It all sounded like it was behind the door.

_**WHAM!**_

"_Ugh!"_

Someone got hit.

Startled, Mabel started to feel nervous…

_**WHAM!**_

"_Ugh!"_

"W-wha…what's going on?" Mabel asked softly, hoping someone would answer her…

But no one did.

_**WHAM! **_

"_UGH!"_

She was getting closer to the door…

_**WHAM!**_

"_AUGH! PLEASE!" _

…Mabel now felt scared…

"…H-hello?" Mabel said in a timid tone.

She was almost to the door…the voices becoming louder.

"_Please…please, stop! I…I can feel it!"_

Another voice, this one slimy and cruel, came in.

"_Oh, yeah? How about __**THIS**__?"_

_**BANG!**_

"_**UUUGGGH!**__"_

Mabel gasped in horror, her pupils dilated in fear.

The slimy voice laughed evilly.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

She was now in front of the door…

Mabel was quietly and hastily saying to herself in fear, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

She could hear horrible, painful groaning and weeping from behind the door…

It was evident that someone was being tortured inside.

"_You disgust me." s_aid the slimy voice.

_**WHAM!**_

"_**UGH!**__"_

Mabel, horrified at what she's hearing, wanted to run away from the door, but for some reason, she can't move her legs.

A moment has passed…

…Then the doorknob started to turn ever slowly…

Mabel's heart was caught in her throat. She couldn't move. And whoever is behind that door, will surely…

…she didn't want to find out.

"Susie," she said quietly and desperately, "Susie…p-please, I…I don't know what's going on!"

The door was about to open…

Mabel started to breath heavily in a panic.

Then…it briskly opened.

Mabel covered her eyes and screamed.

* * *

…Mabel peeked through her fingers as she opened her eyes.

…She was staring at another door.

"H-huh?" said Mabel as she observed her surroundings.

She seemed to be in a room, in a narrow foyer of some kind. Mabel turned around to see that there were small steps leading to an opening on her left side, and French doors leading somewhere else to her right across from the opening. She also noted that she can move her feet now. She warily took tentative steps up the stairs and entered the opening to her left. The opening reveals two rooms that are connected in an archway. One room has some chairs, a fridge and tables that are pushed against each side of the wall, along with an old radiator. The other room that she could see ahead has a master bed on the left wall, a nightstand, and another door that most likely led to the bathroom.

"S-Susie…?" Mabel calls out in the room. "…W-...where am I now?"

...Still no answer.

"…Susie, please say something! Where are you!?" Mabel said on the verge of a panic attack, tears forming in her eyes.

…Then one hushed word…

…_Redrum…_

"What!?" Mabel said in surprise.

…_Redrum… _

Mabel stood there for a moment, wondering where the voice was and what the word meant.

…_Redrum…_

Mabel looked around the room. When she did, she noticed that the room was also dimly-lit. The walls are a light pink and devoid of anybody in the room…

…_Redrum…_

…Mabel stood still…

. . . . . . .

_Redrum!_

Mabel noticed that the word that was being projected was getting more and more forceful.

"…Susie?" Mabel said fearfully.

…_Redrum! …Redrum! …Redrum! _

…_REDRUM! …REDRUM! …REDRUM!_

_**REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM!**_

"Susie, _please_, stop! What is it!? What are you-?"

_**REDRUM!**_

**THWACK!**

"AH!" Mabel yelped. She turned her attention to her left towards the sound, down the narrow foyer.

**THWACK! **

The sound was the door being hit by something sharp…and deadly.

**THWACK!**

…She could see the blade embedded into the door from the inside.

"AAAHHH!" Mabel screamed. She then rushed forward past the two connected rooms and went to the bathroom door. After closing and locking the door, she quickly surveyed the bathroom. It looked to be an ordinary white tiled bathroom with a horizontally black lined strip, with a tub, sink, and a toilet. There was also a window above the said toilet.

Mabel didn't have time to think about what floor she could be on, she just went for the window as she climbed on top of the commode. As she did, she hastily figured out the mechanisms of the window, unlatched it, and began trying to push it open.

But much to her dismay, the window wouldn't budge.

"No! No, no, no, no, _no_!" Mabel said in a panic.

She then heard the final _TWHACK_…all was silent…

Mabel turned around and leaned her back against the window, facing the door in horror.

…She could practically sense the silent footsteps coming toward the bathroom door…

As she sat there, Mabel felt her heart racing…

…The doorknob rattled.

…Then, there was voice at the door.

It sounded deep and distorted; she couldn't make out who or what it was, which made it sound all the more horrifying.

"**Hel-**_**lo**_**? Anyone there? …Come on, don't make this hard, little **_**tart**_**. If you don't come out, I'll have to hack my way in. And we don't want that, now do we? So…let, me, **_**in**_**." **

Mabel felt sick. She tried to call out to Susie quietly, "S-S-Susie…please, I don't…I don't want to die. Don't Susie, _please_…"

"**Come out, little **_**cutie…**_**you're making me feel un**_**wanted**_**. Come on out…come on…"**

Mabel closed her eyes as tears started falling onto her cheeks. She spoke in a hushed tone, "P-p-please, Susie. I…I just want to go back…"

"…**I SAID GET YOUR ****PRETTY LITTLE ASS ****OUT HERE, SO I CAN DEAL WITH YOU **_**PROPERLY!**_**" **

"Please…_please_…" Mabel whimpered.

"…**Alright you uncooperative little **_**bitch**_**! ****I'll give you the count of three to come out, and if you're not out by the time I'm done counting, then I'm gonna **_**deal**_** with you **_**nice and slow…**_**"**

Mabel closed her eyes tightly, hoping that in some way that this will cancel out what's happening to her right now.

"…**ONE!**

"Susie, _please_, I don't know what this is about!" Mabel softly whined.

"…**TWO!"**

"Please..." she sobbed, _**"Please!"**_

"…_**THREE**_**!"**

* * *

. . . . . . . . .

…Silence…

"…W-what?" Mabel whimpered, slowly opened her eyes.

…She wasn't in a bathroom anymore.

Mabel's eyes widened.

She was yet in another area…to where, she still doesn't know. She also realized that she was standing again, and couldn't move…

"…Susie? …W…what's going on? I…I don't know what…" asked Mabel, clearly confused and frightful. She let her eyes wander to see if she can find anyone…or _anything_.

Mabel was in a wide hallway inside an old building, she would think, by looking around. It was a wide hall and it ended with halls to the right and to the left. There were old cushioned chairs on each side of the walls that looked outdated; 1950's to be exact. There was wainscoting paneling on the bottom half of the walls. The upper parts of the walls were all white with pictures hanging on each side. A small wood chandelier dimly-lit the whole area, giving it an eerie feel.

But what was more noticeable, was the two red elevator doors, their wooden frames around them intricately designed.

Mabel stared at the elevators, a dreadful feeling rising up inside of her. She can feel bad vibes coming from them, feeling as if one of them was carrying another bringer of doom.

"…Susie…please, I-I just want to go back to where I was. Wh-why are you showing me all of this?" she said, hoping to find a reason.

. . . . . . . . .

The silence made her feel scared again, her eyes watering…

"Why won't you say anything!?" she shouted to her supposed imaginary friend helplessly. She just hoped that whoever was coming out of one of those elevators would hurry and show itself.

…The elevators still stood there, unmoving…

…Until Mabel saw something moved in the left lower corner of the left elevator.

Something was gushing out of it like a mist…

Then…the elevator slowly opened from the left side…

…Letting the substance _pour_ and _gush _out of the opening.

The substance was a dark, red color…Mabel's eyes widen in horror in realization…

The red substance…

…was _blood_…

Blood was gushing out of the elevator…and it didn't stop…

At first, it was coming out of the elevator like a flowing waterfall when it opened…but it soon traveled onto the floor like a rushing river, the waves of the blood splashing along the floor. More waves of blood then suddenly came out of the right and left halls, and out of the floor vents as it violently spurted out of them. It splashed onto the walls, onto the chairs, moving them slightly by the force of the river of blood.

"S…Susie?" Mabel said, her voice so tiny.

The blood kept going and going, coming straight at her…

…Until it flooded her vision.

. . . . . . . . .

…_I'm sorry Mabel…but I had to show you all of this…just please don't hate me. _

…_I'll come back soon._

That was the last thing Mabel heard before she woke up in the hospital.

* * *

It was Monday morning.

The Pines Twins are now on a bus to Gravity Falls. Their suitcases and luggage were tucked in compartments on the bus as they sat on the leather seats, Mabel near the window while Dipper sits on the outside. They were wearing their winter clothes; Dipper was wearing jeans instead of shorts, a red long sleeved shirt, a black long sleeved jacket, a pair of snow boots, and his signature blue and white pine tree hat, while Mabel was also wearing some comfortable jeans instead of a skirt, a blue sweater that has a quirky design on it, a pair of women's snow boots, and a blue headband. Their parents bid them farewell, telling them to be good and safe, since the winter weather in Oregon will be harsh.

Dipper remembered what his parents said before he went on the bus…

"_Watch over your sister, okay son?" said a soft spoken Mr. Pines. _

"_Keep your sister safe, Sweetie." said Mrs. Pines tenderly. _

Dipper looked to his right to see Mabel resting on a pillow on the side of her window. He stared at her sleeping form, as she gave out small snores.

'_I will.' _He thought to himself with determination. He averted his attention away from Mabel and was in thought.

"_She's not really bad, Dipper."_

He frowned bitterly, _'Well, I don't like how Susie is making my sister feel.' _Dipper thought. He looked out the window to see the scenery, and saw a passing road sign telling how many miles it was to Gravity Falls.

'_Only thirty more miles to go…' _Dipper thought with a smile. Soon, he'll get to see Grunkle Stan, Soos, everyone else, and most of all, Wendy…

Unbeknown to Dipper, Mabel smiled slightly…

'…_Can't wait."_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the bus station of Gravity Falls. The twins stepped off the bus, got their luggage, and went to find their great uncle in the station.

It didn't take them long to find their Grunkle Stan…along with some other familiar faces that they see.

"Hey! It's Soos, Wendy, and Waddles!" Mabel said in delight.

Sure enough, two extra people were standing on each side of Stan; the lovable large man known as Soos(who was carrying Mabel's pet pig, Waddles), and the lanky, laid back, and pretty redhead known as Wendy Corduroy.

Stan still looked the same last time they visited. He was still wearing his business suit, along with his fez hat, and big frame glasses. Soos was wearing his winter clothes, an unzipped big brown winter coat, exposing his trademark question mark shirt, brown jeans, and his cap. Wendy's attire was still the same, along with her trademark trapper hat, but she was now wearing a denim jacket for the cold.

"Hey there, ya little trolls!" Stan laughed good-naturedly.

"How's it hanging, dudes?" Soos said happily, waving them with a grin.

"Sup, dorks?" Wendy teased as she smiled warmly at them as she waved.

"Guys!? Hey!" Dipper said in surprise with a smile. _'Wow…even Wendy came!'_

The two of them waved eagerly at the three, all the while Waddles at the same time struggled out of Soos's grasp to meet up with his part-time owner.

"Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed as she spread her arms out for the pig. Waddles squealed happily and jump into her arms. "Oh, I missed you so much!" the brown headed girl gushed as she hugged her pig.

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver? What about your great uncle?" Stan said a little annoyed.

Mabel laughed, still holding Waddles, "Sorry Grunkle Stan! I missed you too!"

"Eh, that'll do." Stan said with shrug and a smirk. He then turned to Dipper with a smile, "Heya, Slick! How've ya been?"

Dipper returned a smile back to Stan, "Been doing real well, Grunkle Stan! I hope you've been keeping yourself out of trouble."

Stan laughed wholeheartedly, "Ah, this guy! But seriously, the law thankfully hasn't caught up with me yet, so I'm all good!"

"Wow, you tykes sure shot up a notch!" Soos said as he raised his hand at their height level.

"Heh, yeah! It looks like you guys grew the last time we all saw you!" Wendy said, standing between them with a hand on each shoulder, smiling at both Mabel and Dipper, but the latter she seem to smile at even more affectionately. Realizing this, Dipper blushed and bashfully smiled.

"Ah man, dudes! It's so great to see you two back here for the winter! Imagine all the things we could do! It'll be awesome! We can do a lot of stuff in the winter, like snowboarding, have snowball fights, make snow sculptures, and ride on snowmobiles in the snow!"

Mabel eyes sparkled as she whispered, "I was right. It _will _be a Winter Wonderland!"

"That sounds awesome!" Dipper said in excitement.

"Hey, let's all go to Greasy's Diner for lunch and celebrate Dipper and Mabel's return!" Wendy suggested happily.

"Really? A celebration on us?! Wow, cool! This visit is already starting out great!" Mabel said, enthusiastic as she pumps her arms and fists in the air.

"Heh-heh! Well, you little monsters deserve the treatment! Come on, let's get on over there! Soos, you're paying." Stan said.

"Sure thing, Mr. Pines!" Soos said, as he eagerly saluted, "My grandma gave me lots of cash to feed an army…well, technically, just the five of us, but you know what I mean."

Since Greasy's Diner was close to the station, they all walked there on foot. While they were walking over there, Dipper decided to start conversing with Wendy.

"So, how've you been, Wendy?" Dipper asked.

She turned to Dipper with a smile, "Eh, same old, same old. How've you been?"

"Doing well. Mabel and I are teenagers now, so that's going well for us." Dipper grinned.

Wendy chuckled, "Well, it's really great to have you back for Christmas Break. I missed my little guy."

Dipper grinned wider. He then thought of Wendy's 'other guy' who she was currently dating…which made his grin fade a bit. _'Well, I got to ask this sooner or later.' _"So, um…how are you and Robbie doing?"

Wendy kept her sweet smile, "We've been doing real well. Robbie's been taking me out a couple of times. He's also been trying to get his band started, so that's cool…" she then looked on ahead as they walked, her smile fading into a neutral frown.

"…Is there something wrong?" Dipper asked in concern, but at the same time, hoping that there was something wrong.

"Oh! Um…nothing, I was just thinking about personal stuff." Wendy said, looking down on the sidewalk she was walking on.

"Um…okay." Dipper said, wishing he could press on to know what Wendy was thinking about to help her out, but decided to not touch on the subject.

The five of them entered the diner(six if you count Waddles), sat in a booth, with Wendy and Mabel and Waddles sitting on one side, Dipper and Soos on the other side, and Stan pulled up a chair to sit on the edge of the table, ordered their food, and began talking about their everyday life things. After their food arrived and while they were eating, Mabel asked her great uncle, "So Grunkle Stan, how's the shack been holding up without any business?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Since it's winter, I have to find some way to keep myself busy and not go insane in that shack the whole time. I mean, I got all the dough I need, but…" Stan eyes widened. Then all of a sudden, he palmed his forehead, "Aw…dag-nab-it! I've completely forgotten about that!"

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos stopped eating their meals to look at Stan in surprise at his sudden outburst. Waddles just stared at him question.

"Uh…Grunkle Stan, is…something wrong?" asked Dipper in slight concern.

Stan groaned in slight frustration, but mostly to himself, "Oh, it's nothing, it's just…" he faltered there a little bit, as he lowered his hand away from his forehead to look at the four people who are with him. Stan then put his hand on his chin, thinking. …The corners of the mouth then turned upward, making it into a grin.

'_It might just work.' _

Mabel blinked and raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Kids! …And Soos. I actually have an announcement to make." Stan started.

Blinking in bewilderment, the gang looked at each other, wondering what it could be.

Soos asked, "Uh…what is it, Mr. Pines?"

Stan smiled widely, "You are now looking at a proud owner…of a HOTEL!"

* * *

**There we go! This looks like a good place to stop! :D**

**Alright, I've updated the second chapter! Hooray! …NOW…I'm going to take a little break from this. D: Sorry, but I got other stories that I need to focus on. Plus, I'm beta-ing someone else's story at the moment, and most importantly, I need to structure the plot for this. I think I know what to do in this story so far, but I have to fill in the holes of what else I'm planning beforehand in the next chapters. So yeah, I got to plan this thing REAL WELL before I can continue it. I know how to end it, but the middle part of the story is mostly the only difficult part I have to think of at this point. So…please be patient. …Please? ^^;**

**But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I hope it spooked you all up for the things to come! ;D**

**I also hope that I kept all the characters in character! Tell me if I did or not! ...I mean...I did, did I? D8**

**Okay, now, if you'll excuse me, it is absolutely late, and I'm going to bed. XP**

**Remember; leave me a review if you like it! Follow, fave, and share it to your friends even! I'll see you all soon! :D**

**And as always, keep on rocking! ^_^**

**-TSP**


	3. Overlook

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos blinked and stared at Grunkle Stan in puzzlement.

"Wait…you bought a hotel? You?" Wendy asked with disbelief.

Stan laughed, "Haha! Are you kiddin'? No way! It was given to me!"

"Given to you?" Mabel questioned.

"Wait a minute…someone actually gave you a hotel? Who?" Dipper asked in skepticism.

"Well, if you want to get all technical about it," Stan said as he rolled his eyes, "I actually inherited the hotel from a good friend of mine who passed away from lung cancer! He liked to smoke a lot." Stan informed.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan." Mabel said empathetically with a frown.

"Ah, don't be." Stan says as he waves his hand dismissively, "Sure, he was a good friend, but he did this one thing that _always_ ticks me off."

"And what would that be?" asked Wendy.

"He would _always_ make _more_ money than me!" Stan said as he frowned deeply, eyes narrowing into a glare as he reminisced, "He saved his money, had a good paying job, - owned his father's fine clothing store - had enough moo-lah to travel around the country, owned private properties, even owned one of his favorite restaurant chains, Choppy's Steakhouse**(1)**!"

"Choppy's Steakhouse?! Wow dude! That's a real classy restaurant franchise! He must be in the big leagues if he's owns a Choppy's Steakhouse!" Soos said in amazement as he chuckled, "This friend of yours sounds like he's everything you wanted to be, Mr. Pines!"

"…Yeah, Soos. Thanks for reminding me." Stan said in dull sarcasm.

"So, what was your friend's name?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Eh, his name was Luther Charles. Tch! Even his name sounded like a millionaire!" Stan scoffed.

"You sound like you have a grudge against this 'friend' of yours." Dipper commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it's not really a grudge per say, it's just that I was jealous of the guy. Really though, besides his wealth and his smoking habits, he was a pretty decent fellow." Stan explains as he chuckles, "He actually treats me for free lunches and dinners whenever he's around! He's also a real funny guy once you get to know him!"

"Huh…alright." Dipper shrugged, convinced. His Grunkle Stan sure can be strange at times, "But why would Luther give you a hotel?" Dipper asked.

"Well, it turns out he bought an old lodging hotel out in the outskirts of Gravity Falls and was trying to refurbish it. Once he bought it, he hired some people to be the hotel staff and started bringing it back to its glory. He almost did too, until he passed. Poor guy; never got around to finishing it." Stan explained with a sad shake of his head, "So in his will, he gave the hotel to me to fulfill its renovation."

"Okay…so, why did he choose you of all people?" Wendy asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, he chose me because he thought I would like the position. He'd never married and didn't have any kids or relatives left, so he thought he could give it over to me. And to tell you the truth…" Stan grinned, "I actually liked the idea! I have my Mystery Shack business going on in the summer, and if I fix this place up even further, I'll get more cash coming in through the spring, summer, and fall! Heh, I guess it pays off to be friends with the rich!"

Mabel smiled, "That sounds great Grunkle Stan! What's the name of the hotel?"

"Hmm…I think it was called 'The Overlook' or something. It's a pretty big hotel. Old, too. Opened in the forties, and closed down in the later seventies."

"Really? Why's that?" Dipper asked interested.

"I don't know, something about the place being a financial burden back then. Didn't really give me the full details." said Stan with a shrug, "But I just now remembered that I have to meet up with the manager and the head cook over there at two 'o clock to let them show me around the hotel." He put his hand on his chin in thought, "You know, this'll actually be the first time I've been to the place. I did passed it and saw the outside of it like, once, but I haven't seen the interior of it."

"Two 'o clock?" Wendy inquired, as she looked at the time on her watch, "It's 1:23 now, Mr. Pines. How far is this hotel?"

"Eh, about eighteen miles or so. I got time. Hey…" Stan then smiled as he snapped his fingers, "how about all of ya come with me and see what ol' Grunkle Stan has inherited, huh?"

The Mystery Shack gang glanced at each other in question, until Soos said, "Well, I would like to see what this hotel looks like! I've heard about it before, but I've never really seen it."

Wendy shrugged and said leisurely, "Eh, why not? It gives me more time to kill."

"Alright. Could be interesting." Dipper said with a smile.

"Woohoo! Road trip!" Mabel exclaimed happily, arms in the air and fists pumped. Waddles oinked in response.

Stan grinned, "Great! Once we finish eating and Soos pays the tab, I'll drive us over there!"

* * *

True to his word, Stan drove the gang in his car after they finished eating with their lunch. Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and Waddles all sat in the back, while Soos sat in the passenger seat and Stan in the driver's seat. They soon were out of the city limits and drove to the rockier mountain sides of the region.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, did you said that this hotel is approximately eighteen miles?" Dipper asked his great uncle.

"Something like that. The place is pretty far off from Gravity Falls. It's kind of in an isolated destination." Stan explained.

Mabel sat in her seat, playing with Waddles on her lap. "Hm." She said with a smile as her eyes focused on her pet pig, "Dipper and I have never heard of this 'Overlook' before we came here. Was it the town's biggest secret or something?" she asked Stan.

"Not really. It was just out of business for a long time. I heard that it was a hot spot in its heyday though. I think it had a resort status." Stan pondered.

"Resort status?" said a surprised Wendy, her arm draped over Dipper's seat, "Wow man, Gravity Falls never had anything of resort status, since…well, like never."

Dipper noticed that Wendy's arm was draped over his seat, his face blushing a tiny bit. He wondered if she was implying something…

'_Don't be ridiculous, man!' _Dipper thought to himself as he slightly shook his head, _'She probably has her arm around you because you're her 'little guy' or something…a friend thing…it's still nice though.'_

Mabel stopped playing with Waddles for a moment and glanced at Dipper, who looked hesitant and unsure. Mabel averted her attention away from Dipper and frowned sadly for a moment.

'_Don't lose hope, Dipping-Sauce. I know for certain that Wendy views you more than just her 'little guy'.' _Mabel smiled again and giggled softly as she went back to playing with her clueless pet pig. _'…I wonder how they'll react to Grunkle Stan's _real_ reason though…'_

As Stan's car was going through swerving woodland and mountain roads, they all started to see that it was far off from Gravity Falls than they thought.

"Whoa! Look Waddles! A mountain stream!" Mabel said as she looked out of her window side along with Waddles.

"_Oink-oink!_" Waddles said as he surveyed the scenery.

"Uh, Mr. Pines? Are we almost there yet?" asked an uncertain Soos. "We're already pretty far from town…"

"Not to worry, Soos, just a few more miles. I memorized the directions the manager gave me on where I need to go." Stan said his eyes on the road.

"Wait…_memorized _them? You don't have it on paper?" Dipper asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I do! …I just, uh…left them at the shack." Stan answered half-sheepishly.

"Wait, what?" Wendy said, slightly incredulous, "You _left_ the directions at the shack?"

"Hey, I have a good photographic memory! No worries, I memorized the directions on paper! I mean, it's not that hard, I just follow this path and sooner or later we find the hotel! And I've passed it before, remember? It's probably coming up in a minute. …I mean, sure, it's been a long time since I passed it, but I am _one hundred percent sure_ that I'm going the right way." Stan said, glancing at his surroundings.

After going through more of the mountain road, Stan spotted an overlook up ahead, "Hey, wait a minute…I remember this!" he said with a smile. Stan slowly parked beside the overlook.

"Uh…Grunkle Stan? Why did we stop?" asked Dipper in confusion. The rest of the gang was puzzled as well.

"Kids! …And Soos." Stan said as he turned his head to the three teens and Soos, "I _told_ you I was going the right way! Get out of the car for a moment." Stan said as he exited out of the vehicle.

The gang glanced at each other and shrugged. They got out of the car and started walking toward the overlook where Stan was standing with his hands on the wooden rail.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel inquired as she held Waddles in her arms.

Stan turned his head to the teens and Soos, "Everyone! Take a look over yonder!" he said with a wide smile.

Curious as to what was making Stan happy, they all looked over the wooden rail…

"Hey…" said Dipper, his eyes wide as he blinked at the sight below, "Is that…?"

"Yep! That's the hotel! The Overlook! Heh! Get it? Cause we're overlooking it!" Stan said with a laugh.

From where they were standing, the hotel called 'The Overlook' was seen below the cliff amidst the wide open snowy field with trees surrounding it. The hotel from their standpoint looked like a giant old lodge, the building having four floors, and the exterior resembling somewhat of a large estate mansion with pointed rooftops**(2)**. They also spotted two cars in the distance, each one in the parking lot, which was situated at the left side of the hotel. A driveway to the lodge was visible through the woods, the road forming a circle around a hedge labyrinth maze of some sort in the front of the hotel.

"Whoa…that's 'The Overlook'? It's huge!" Wendy said amazed, her eyes wide.

"Wow! You inherited _that_? That place looks like a castle, dude!" Soos also said stunned.

Stan chuckles, "Yes sir, it's just like I remembered it whenever I drove passed the place!"

"Wow! They got like a hedge labyrinth over there! Awesome!" Mabel said excitedly. She turned to her brother, "Wanna go explore the maze when we get there, Dipper?"

Dipper looked back at his sister with a smile, "Sure, Mabel!"

Mabel grinned back at Dipper and directed her attention back to the hotel in the distance. She gazed on at the building in amazement…

…Mabel's expression slowly changed, however.

Her grin slowly faltered into one that was confusion…

…but eventually turned into fear, her eyes wide with growing horror.

The hotel in the distance still remained where it was…but the sky suddenly transformed and materialized into ominous dark clouds…

She could hear thunder…along with rushing wind.

The dark clouds hovered over the lodge…

…She then heard sounds and voices…all of which she couldn't identify, but heard nonetheless…

_**WHAP**__! _

A blunt object hitting something hard…

"_Good shot!" _

_**CLINK!**_

Glasses clinking…

"_Hahahaha!"_

"_Drink up!"_

Music is playing...

"_Great party, isn't it!?"_

"_Hahahahaha…"_

"…Mabel?"

…Then…

_**THWACK!**_

A sharp object hitting wood…

"_Come on-"_

"_Ready or not-"_

_**THWACK!**_

"_-little __**tart**__!"_

"_-here I __**COME**__!" _

_**THWACK!**_

"_Let's play…"_

_**WHAM**__!_

"_UGH!"_

"Mabel?"

"_Let's play…"_

"_Please! I…I can feel it!"_

"_Come on, let's play…"_

"Mabel?!"

"_Oh yeah? How about __**THIS**__!?"_

"_**GREAT PARTY, ISN'T IT!?**__"_

_**BANG!**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHA**__!" _

"_Mabel?!_"

"Huh!?" Mabel snapped out of it.

She shook her head and glanced at the hotel in the distance…

…The hotel and the sky changed back to a tranquil scene. The sky was back to a clear blue, and the hotel wasn't overshadowed by the menacing dark clouds…

"Mabel? Are you okay?" said a concern Dipper next to her, "You're holding onto Waddles for dear life!"

Mabel turned her gazed at her brother, who looked terrified. She also glanced at Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan, who in turn looked concerned. She then looked down at her squirming pet pig that was in her arms tightly, softly squealing for her to loosen her grip on him.

"Um…s-sorry!" Mabel said as she eased her grip on Waddles, "Just…just afraid of heights!" she said with an embarrassed, sheepish smile.

Dipper looked at his sister in worry and was about to say something…but hesitated when he saw that she wasn't having an episode and instead said, "O-okay…a-are you alright now?"

"Yeah." Mabel said quickly, still smiling an unsure smile, "Don't worry about me. I, uh…conquered the _fear_." She said, emphasizing 'fear' as a code word for Dipper to let him know what she really meant.

Dipper blinked, but understood what she meant, "Um…okay."

Stan frowned in concern.

'_Oh man…my great niece almost had a breakdown…so it _is_ true …' _Stan looked down at the ground in grief. He cleared his throat, "Well, heh, that's my girl! You certainly got that Pines roughness in ya! Heh heh…" Stan cleared his throat again, "…Well, uh, let's get back in the car." He said as he went to the driver's door.

Soos and Wendy both blinked and glanced at each other, the former shrugging, wondering what the heck happened as well. Wendy glanced back at Dipper and Mabel, the twins returning back to the car, Dipper patting her back in reassurance, and Mabel giving him a smile of thanks. Wendy decided to ask Dipper later on what that was all about. Soos didn't say anything as well, thinking it might be a touchy subject to talk about right now.

They all got in the car, and drove back on the road to 'The Overlook Hotel'. Mabel sat there in the car with Waddles in her lap, unusually quiet, as were the rest of them. She wondered in her mind what all that she had seen and heard might have meant.

'_What could that mean? …Could…could those images that I had on that day link to the hotel Grunkle Stan had inherited?' _Mabel frowned in thought…

…She doesn't know…

All she knows now, is that she's starting to feel very unsure about going to the 'Overlook'…

* * *

As they drove up to the driveway of the hotel, passing trees as they enter the property, they looped around the hedge maze, and parked in the parking lot.

"Alrighty! Well, let's get on in!" Stan said as he opened his car door.

Everyone, including Waddles, exited out of the vehicle. As Dipper was walking towards the entrance of the 'The Overlook', he looked behind him to see that his sister was lagging behind. He frowned, wondering what he could do…

"Hey, Dip?" said a soft female voice.

Dipper glanced at the source of the voice, to see it was none other than Wendy, who had a worried look on her face.

"Um, yeah Wendy?" questioned Dipper softly as well.

"Is your sister okay?" Wendy asked in concern.

"Well…" Dipper began saying quietly, "…s-she has…" he sighed, "I'm sorry Wendy, I rather not talk about it right now."

"Hey, that's fine." Wendy nodded in understanding, "But she _is_ okay, is she?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine." Dipper answered as he nodded, "It's just…" he lowered his head down to think of what he could say.

"Hey, don't worry, you don't have to tell me." Wendy reassured, "I just want to make sure if she's doing okay."

Dipper looked up at Wendy and smiled. "Yeah, she's doing fine. Thanks for asking."

Wendy smiled sweetly at Dipper as well. "No prob."

Mabel, along with Waddles following her, was looking down at her two feet as she walked, but smiled slightly.

'…_Thanks, Dip.' _

"Hey Mabel, uh… everything alright?" said Soos as walked beside her.

Mabel looked up to the kind man-child and smiled, "Yeah Soos, everything's fine. Thanks for asking."

"Well…okay, Ham-Bone**(3)**. Just know that you can tell us anything that's bothering you. You're my friend, and all of us dudes gotta stick together. If you have anything that you need to get out of your system, I'm right here if you need me." Soos said in reassurance.

Mabel grinned genuinely at Soos, "Thanks Soos. I appreciate it."

"No problemo, little dude!" Soos said with a smile and a thumbs up.

Stan walked up to the entrance at the portico, turn around and announced to the gang, "Alright everyone, listen up! Before we go in here, I have to let you all know; this is a _very old _hotel." Stan advised, "Although this place _was _resort status, it ain't now, and what you're about to see will probably be too outdated for all of ya. Just keep that in mind."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Sure thing, Mr. Pines."

"Aye aye, sir!" Soos saluted.

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other in question. They turned their heads back to their Grunkle, Mabel nodding with a smile, and Dipper saying, "Alright. Well noted."

"Good. This is my first time entering here as well, so I don't know what to expect either." Stan said as he turned to the doors. He grabbed the handle of one of the double doors and opened it. They all soon entered the hotel's lobby…

First and foremost, the interior of the 'The Overlook' had a Native American motif, the light brown marble floor having multiple tiled symbols on it that looked tribal, and other noticeable touches that made it truly evident about the heritage of the establishment's location. The lobby, which they were in, was wide and spacious, the walls painted a vanilla white, and red columns adorning the area, matching the Native American color scheme. There were already a good amount of furniture inside; there were two sitting areas with comfy chairs and couches, tables, and bulky TV stands with two wide flat-screen televisions on them, all of which were placed in front of large windows that view the scenery of the forest and mountains outside. Lastly, there were wooden chandeliers hanging in the lobby, along with a built in dark mahogany reception desk to complete it**(4)**. The interior of the hotel proved that it was indeed old, but it had a charming, cozy, artistic feel to it.

Everyone glanced around the lobby, letting all the details sink in.

"Wow! Dude…this place looks really nice! It definitely has that lodge-y feel." Soos said in awe.

"Yeah." Wendy said, impressed. "Not too shabby."

"I can see the charm in this." Dipper said as he smiles, liking the décor.

Mabel looked around in silence…

"What do you think, Mabel?" Dipper asked his sister as he turned his attention to her.

Mabel averted from looking around the hotel and glanced at her twin brother, "Oh! Well, uh…it's not exactly what I was expecting!" she said with a forced grin.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at Mabel's answer.

Stan grinned widely as he observed what he was seeing in the hotel so far. "Heh-heh! Well, hey! Guess ol' Luther got this hotel lookin' real good! This place looks like its brand new!"

"Ah, Mr. Stanford Pines, I presume?" an eager voice came from the lobby.

They all turned their attention to a Caucasian man and an African-American man, all whom were dressed casually. The Caucasian man who spoke held out his hand to shake Stan's hand with a smile on his face. Giving out his showbiz smile, Stan took the man's hand and shook it, and said in a professional con-man manner, "Yep! The one and only! I'm guessing by your voice, you're the manager who called me?"

The man chuckled, "Yes, indeed I am, sir! The name's Stuart, Stuart Ullman," as he stopped shaking his hand, he gestured to the other the African-American man, "and this fellow here right here is Mr. Dick Hallorann, our head chef." the African-American man gave out a smile and shook his hand, with a friendly 'hello'.

"Nice to meet you both!" Stan said with the same grin, "I hope you guys don't mind that I brought my employers from my other job and my great niece and nephew along?"

"Oh, it's no problem!" Stuart answered, "In fact, we're glad you brought them here!"

"Fantastic!" Stan gestured then gestured to the gang, "Allow me to introduce them! This here is Soos,"

"What's up dudes?" Soos tipped his hat.

"-and Wendy,"

"Sup?" Wendy waved.

"-and these two are my great nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel!"

"Hey." Dipper said with a smile.

"Hello!" Mabel said brightly.

"And, eh…this is Mabel's pet pig, Waddles." Stan said awkwardly and he pointed his thumb to Waddles.

Waddles oinked in response.

"Hello everyone!" Stuart greeted them with a smile.

"Well, howdy there!" Dick chuckled jovially.

"I bought them along to show them what I inherited from ol' Luther. It seems like he did a really good job fixing up the place!" Stan said as he took another look around the area.

"He sure did!" Dick spoke with a grin, "This place survived hard times, but thankfully it's still standing! Luther made sure of that!"

"Heh! Ah man, ol' Luther. It really is a shame he had to pass away before he was finished with the project." Stan said in sympathy.

"Oh yes, he was _really_ intent on restoring it." Stuart said with a nod, "He dedicated himself to try to revive _every _single detail of 'The Overlook' to its former original glory."

"Well, it looks like he certainly did a fantastic job on it so far!" Stan complimented.

"Indeed he did!" Dick commented with a chuckle. He glanced at Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and Mabel with a smile as he turned to Stuart, "Hey, Mr. Ullman, why don't you get right down to business with Mr. Pines while I show our visitors a quick tour around the hotel?

Grinning at Dick in appreciation, Ullman replied, "Hey, great idea! Thanks Dick!" he turned to Stan, "How about we go to my office, Mr. Pines?"

Stan eyes lit up, happy to get straight down to business, "Absolutely! Lead the way!"

They both walked to the manager's office that was nearby entered it, leaving Dick and the gang outside of the lobby.

He turned to the group with a kind smile, "Well folks, I welcome you all to The Overlook! You've already seen the lobby so far, so how about I show you the Oregon Lodge**(5) **next?"

"Sure, dude!" Soos.

"Alright!" Wendy.

"Sure!" Dipper.

"Okay!" Mabel.

"Oink!" Waddles.

Dick chuckled as he grinned, "Well, follow me!"

They followed Dick through the west wing of the hotel, the teens and Soos turning and entering a hallway that leads…

Mabel stopped walking as she stared straight ahead at what waits at the end of the hall, her eyes wide in alarmed shock…

…What waits at the end…

…were two bright red elevators doors with an intricate wooden frame…

Her mouth was slightly agape as her eyes looked on in horror.

'…_Wha…wait…is… is this…'_

"Mabel?"

Mabel snapped out of her shock and turned her attention to the voice, which was her brother. Dipper, Wendy, and Soos looked a little worried, while Dick…just waited patiently.

"Um…is everything okay?" Dipper asked in a concern frown.

"Uh…" Mabel then felt a hoof on her leg. She looked down to see Waddles, making sure if his owner was alright. She glanced up at the group and said, "Y-…yeah, I-I, uh, just-"

'_It's alright, Mabel…this place ain't gonna bite.'_

Mabel blinked, "Huh?"

Dipper blinked as well, "Uh…I was just…asking if you were okay?"

Blinking once more, Mabel's expression was one of confusion, "Uh, y-…y-yeah, um…sorry, I'm-I'm coming!"

She jogged up to the group as Waddles followed her. Once she caught up, Dipper frowned sadly, not saying anything but giving her a nod of reassurance.

As Mabel walked with the group, she could hear what Soos and Wendy were thinking, along with Dipper's thoughts…

'_Wow…I wonder what's wrong with Mabel. I hope she's okay…I don't want any of my dudes feeling bad…'_

'_I wonder what's going on with Mabel…she's not acting like her usual, funny self…I hope she's alright. Maybe I can ask Dipper once she's not present…'_

'_It's okay, Mabel…you're doing good. …I won't let anything happen to you.'_

Dick's thoughts however…were silent.

She wanted to test something…

'…_Hello? …Can…can you hear me?' _Mabel thought…

…Silence…

. . . . . . . . .

'…_Yes I can, little lady. Yes I can.' _Dick said in thought…

* * *

**1.) Just to let you know, there's no such thing as a Choppy's Steakhouse Restaurant. I just made up my own restaurant franchise chain to fit in the Gravity Falls universe. XP**

**2.) Remember when I said that the movie version of 'The Shining' was based on an Oregon lodging hotel? WEEEEELLLL…that's KIND OF partly true. As I looked up the Wikipedia article of the film, I learned that the EXTERIOR of the Overlook Hotel was based on the Mount Hood, Oregon hotel called the Timberline Lodge. Not the hotel itself, JUST the exterior…so, yeah. My mistake. But hey, it's close, right? ^^; However, the Overlook Hotel was actually based on the Ahwahnee Hotel in Yosemite National Park in California, as they built the set to make it look like it. So again, I was kind of close, right? 8D …Yeah. ._.;**

**3.) Soos usually calls Mabel that, right? I'm not too sure...can anyone help me with this? 8O**

**4.) I honestly can't do any justice of describing the interior of the hotel in the movie version of 'The Shining', so you'll have to look it up on Google and type, 'The Ahwahnee Hotel The Shining'. It'll show you better images of it. ;)**

**5.) I renamed 'The Colorado Lodge' to 'The Oregon Lodge' just to make it fit here. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. :)**

**Well, that's all the notes I can give out! Before I go though, I have an important announcement I like to make! :D **

**Starting now, the author known as XxSkullCandyxX and I(The Samurai Prince) are starting a contest to see whose horror movie based story is more popular, XxSkullCandyxX's "The Evil Falls", and my story, "Shine"! The stories are all based on old horror movies, mine being of course based on "The Shining", and my competitor's being based on "Evil Dead"(right?). Don't worry, all of this in good fun! ;D Whoever has the most reviews when the story is done, wins! :D**

**So…tell me what you think of the chapter with a good ol' **_**review**_**. (Hint, hint!) XD**

**But seriously, when you do review, tell me what you think! :)**

**And that's all I have to say! Thank you for reading, and keep on rocking! 8D**


End file.
